The compounds of the subject invention bind to opioid receptors (e.g. mu, kappa and delta opioid receptors). Compounds that bind to such receptors are likely to be useful in the treatment of diseases modulated by opioid receptors, for example irritable bowel syndrome; constipation; nausea; vomiting; and pruritic dermatoses, such as allergic dermatitis and atopy in animals and humans. Compounds that bind to opioid receptors have also been indicated in the treatment of eating disorders, opioid overdoses, depression, anxiety, schizophrenia, alcohol addiction, including alcohol abuse and dependency, sexual dysfunction, shock, stroke, spinal damage and head trauma.
Certain 4-arylpiperidine-based compounds are disclosed in European patent applications EP 287339, EP 506468 and EP 506478 as opioid receptor binding agents. In addition, International Patent Application WO 95/15327 discloses azabicycloalkane derivatives useful as neuroleptic agents. 3-Azabicyclo[3.1.0]hexane derivatives useful as opioid receptor agents are also disclosed in WO 00/39089.